Empire of Gallia
The Empire of Gallia is a rising continental power in the Southern Hemisphere. Our year of independence is 1894, after a bloody, but highly successful rebellion against the French. Our goal is to become one of the most powerful states in the world, to be an active protector of the peace, to uphold the status quo, and to forge alliances with peace-leaning nations. Currently, our nation is a permanent and active member of The Sol System Alliance, and we hope that we will continue to be in the future. History Our history dates back to 1621, when we were established as a colony by England, named Kingsbridge Colony. During the 1670s, we were one of the biggest, richest, and bountiful colonies owned by England. We were the gateway to what England would call, Gallian Colonies, expanding into a big collection of prosperous towns and cities. That was, until we were invaded by the natives in 1701, leaving our once-prosperous colony in ruin and shambles. Our colony became rundown, and was on the verge of abandonment. In 1711, Great Britain decided to assign several armies to Brougham, the least damaged city from the invasion, and a large flotilla of ships near Kingsbridge. From Brougham, the British started a long and gruesome campaign to push out the natives, culminating in the Battle of Brassington in 1714, where the entire Native garrison of 52,140 was slaughtered, completely breaking the Natives' power over the Gallian Colonies. Little by little, the natives were pushed out, until in 1719, when the Native couldn't put up a fight because the British massacred them to the point that only 22,485 out of the previous Native population of 192,168 was left. After that, many people from Britain invested their money into rebuilding the colony, and by 1749, the entire colony was two times as prosperous as before the Native invasion. As for the natives, our colonial government, now stationed in Brougham, started repressing the natives, either assimilating or eliminating the remaining native towns, until we signed an uneasy peace settlement. The colony grew, until in 1783, it was declared the "Gallian Protectorate". By then, we were one of the main sources of income, with the Thirteen Colonies in war with the British. In 1789, the famous storming of the Bastille happened in France. A revolution happened, its king deposed and decapitated, along with his followers. Great Britain, along with Prussia, Austria, and Russia, formed a coalition to eliminate the French. By 1801, Napoleon Bonaparte set his sights towards the Gallian Protectorate. A massive Franco-Spanish armada was formed, and set sail to the Gallian Protectorate. They laid siege to Kingsbridge, where the British tried to break through the blockade, resulting in a massive defeat for the British. After that, they took over Kingsbridge, and exerted a massive war between the French under Napoleon, and the British troops and Gallian militia, both under Lord Cunningham, the ruler of the Gallian Protectorate. Both sides took massive casualties. But our sheer numbers were no match for Napoleon's genius, and we fell under French control on 1802. For 12 years, everyone was oppressed by the French troops, until in 1814, when Paris fell, they broke off from France, declaring the New Gallian Republic. This Republic and its government oppressed our people, arousing several rebellions organized by the nobles, until 1868, when Francois Albert, PM of the Republic, ceded our Republic to France. When the French Empire fell in 1871, and the Third French Republic formed, we were once again put under French control. We, now heavily tired of French oppression, turned to Britain for assistance. The British secretly lent us technology and equipment. We built up our forces in secret, until in 1884, we stormed Brougham's city center, ousting and executing the leader of the French colony. After the storming of Brougham's city center, the French sent in 185,000 troops to quell the rebellion. Eventually our cause spread to all cities and towns, and we started a long, gruesome, torturous, and deadly rebellion against the French. It lasted for well over a decade, until in 1894, when the British intervened, forcing the French to make peace with us, and leave their own colony. From there, 30 of the greatest and powerful of nobles convened in the first ever Imperial Council. From there, we formed the foundation for the Gallian Empire. We elected the man with most contributions against the rebellion, Benjamin Louis William Winston, as our first Emperor, and is christened William I. In 1914, World War I came, and in the first few months, we remained neutral. There were talks of us joining the Triple Alliance, when suddenly, German Empire invaded Belgium, a neutral country. We were forced to join the Allies, due to our alliance with Britain. At first, it was uneasy, because we were forced to ally with the French, which in 1914 was still highly hated amongst us. Until when we decided to put the past behind us, and formed an alliance. We made a great contribution during the First Battle of the Marne, where our battle-hardened soldiers from the Rebellion stopped the German advance in its tracks, starting a stalemate that lasted in 4 years. With our top-notch scientists, we collaborated with the British in designing the first tank ever fielded. Eventually, in 1918, the Germans surrendered, and we managed to lessen the punishment to Germany. During the inter-war period, our economy flourished. We made a trade pact with France, therefore highly strengthening our alliance. We made alliances with Japan, the United States, Italy, and Russia. We made world-changing inventions. We were one of the richest nations in the world. Until the Wall Street crash of 1929. After that, our economy slowly grinded to a halt, along with the other Western nations. Compared to the others, we were not as hard-hit, so we gave financial aid to our allies that needed it. Then World War II came in 1939, and we made a fateful decision to remain neutral. In order to be not attacked, we decided to aid both sides, the Allies, and secretly, the Japanese. It was highly uneventful, with the only event when it was found out that we were secretly supplying Japan. We were forced to cut our alliance with them. But that happened in late 1944, and without our aid, the Japanese surrendered to the Allies in 1945. In 1948, we detonated our first atomic bomb, beating the Soviet Union by a year. Due to amounting pressure, we were forced to break our alliance with the Soviet Union. We joined NATO in 1964, and aided the South Vietnamese, and the USA in the Vietnam War. During the Cold War period, it was quite peaceful in our country, our economy prospering until we had 6/8 of the economical power of the USA. Then the Soviet Union collapsed in 1991, ending the Cold War. Territory Our land is approximately 10,750 kilometers wide, and 9,443 kilometers long. Generally, Gallia is full natural resources that help sustain the growth of our population and industry. The majority of lands are flat, allowing the large growth of our population. There is a long mountain range extending from northwest of Wallinford, to Horburg. The area between Farnay and Stratford is a valley. The city of Covington is where one of the largest concentrations of gold in the world is located. There is a considerable amount of copper in Petersfield. Portsmouth, Wittenham, and Chatfield are known as the "Steel Triangle", because they are the main sources of our steel, and Wittenham is where most of the equipment in the armory is produced. Kingsbridge is where our largest port is located, and is a vital source of income due to the trade activities mostly occurring here. Brougham is where our largest naval yard is located, capable of maintaining and holding 300 ships. Currently, there are naval installations in the following cities: *Kingston *Portsmouth *Kingsbridge *Wittenham *Brougham *Greybank *Coldharbour *Chesterfield *Richmond *Bridgeport *Fordham *Hewlett Enrollment Form #What is/are your RP character's/s' name/s? #What uniformed service/s are you going to join? #What is/are your reasons for joining a particular service? #What will you contribute to your particular service? #What will be the name of your fleet? (Applies if you're joining the Navy/Aerospace Fleet) #What is your GC account? #Are you willing to put your life in danger in service of Gallia? #Are you willing to pledge to the House of Winston-Battenbrandt and our current Monarch? Upon admission, you will be automatically inducted into the Imperial Council. Rules As per the Constitution of the Empire, these rules must be followed with utter compliance. Disobeying of any of these rules will result in a demotion. General Rules #The word of the Emperor is law. Therefore, it must be followed. #In the absence of the main officers of each service, the next highest-ranking commander will be put in charge. #Decisions of all types will be decided at the Imperial Council. If there is a 2/3 majority, the decision is approved. #The New York Treaty is to be followed at all times. #Anyone caught disrespecting any nations will be reprimanded, regardless of political relationship. Service Rules *(IGA) Land vehicles will have the prefixes FV (Fighting Vehicle) or SV (Support Vehicle). *(IGN) Vessels will have the prefix HMGS (His Majesty's Gallian Ship) *(IGN) An officer will not add a ship to another officer's, without permission from said officer. *(IM) Authorization for deployment must be asked from the Imperial Commissioner. *(IAS) Air vehicles will have the prefixes FA (Air Fighter), FAS (Aerospace Fighter), FS (Stealth Fighter), FB (Fighter Bomber), FI (Fighter Interceptor), B (Bomber), BS (Stealth Bomber), BA (Aerospace Bomber), and SP (Support Plane). Political Relations Allies *New Arcadian Republic *United Aerospace Command *AIF *Interstellar Space Republic Trade Relations *United Aerospace Command *Interstellar Space Republic *New Arcadian Republic Non-Aggression Pacts *None Enemies *None Tech Research Researched Tech *Basic Technologies *Advanced Rocketry *Asteroid Mining Tech Under Research *Advanced Railguns :Completion Date: April 3 *Laser Weapons :Completion Date: April 9 Committees Imperial Committee of Technological Research and Development (IMCOTEC) *Headed by: George Seymour (Played by: Silver Spectre) :One of the biggest agencies. Specializes in researching new technology. Imperial Committee of State Security (IMCOSTASE) *Headed by: :Basically the secret police and intelligence agency. Imperial Committee of Budgetry (IMCOBUD) *Headed by: :Allocates budgets for projects. Imperial Committee of Logistics (IMCOLOG) *Headed by: :Decides the distribution of weapons and supplies. Early Warning System Hierarchy Emperor *William V (Played by: Silver Spectre) :The monarch and overall leader of the Empire. His word is law and therefore must be obeyed at all times. Chancellor *Maximilian Pierpont (Played by: Silver Spectre) :The secondary leader of the Empire. He is the enforcer of the Emperor, and answers to the Emperor directly. Imperial Commissioner *Montgomery Bainbridge (Played by: Silver Spectre) :The tertiary leader of the Empire. He is the main head of the Imperial Council, which is effectively the legislative and executive branch of Gallia. Vice Commissioners *Grand Admiral George Seymour (Played by: Silver Spectre) *Admiral Kyler Dunstan (Played by: USS Zumwalt DDG 1000) *Admiral Dylan Schmidt (Played by: Aghostintheboat *Vice Admiral Anderson Stylerson (Played by: Sit kitty citty) * * :The position which the people in the Imperial Council occupies. Typically, it is made up by six people from all branches of Gallia, including the uniformed services. Commissioners :The leaders of their respective committees, they are responsible for the everyday running of the government. Uniformed Services Imperial Gallian Army= Field Marshal *Hamilton Whitehall (Played by: Silver Spectre) :Commonly appointed by the Emperor, it is traditionally the highest rank in the Imperial Army. Has command over all army formations. General * * :A four-star rank, it is the highest rank currently achievable by professional officers in the Imperial Army. General''s are subordinate to the ''Field Marshal. Lieutenant-General * * * :A three-star rank, it is a superior rank to Major-General, but is subordinate to General. Major-General * * * * :A two-star rank, it is a superior rank to Brigadier, but is subordinate to higher ranks. Brigadier * * * * * * :A one-star rank, it is a superior rank to Colonel, but is subordinate to higher ranks. More ranks will be added as more members enlist. |-|Imperial Gallian Navy= Grand Admiral *George Seymour (Played by: Silver Spectre) :Commonly appointed by the Emperor, it is the highest rank in the Imperial Navy. He can incorporate other fleets under his command. Admiral *Kyler Dunstan (Played by: USS Zumwalt DDG 1000) *Admiral Dylan Schmidt (Played by: Aghostintheboat :A four-star rank, it is the highest rank currently achievable by professional officers in the Imperial Navy. Admiral''s are subordinate to the ''Grand Admiral. Vice Admiral *Anderson Stylerson (Played by: Sit kitty citty) * * :A three-star rank, it is a superior rank to Rear Admiral, but is subordinate to Admiral. Rear Admiral * * * * :A two-star rank, it is a superior rank to Commodore, but is subordinate to higher ranks. Commodore * * * * * * :A one-star rank, it is a superior rank to Captain, but is subordinate to higher ranks. More ranks will be added as more members enlist. |-|Corps of Imperial Marines= Field Marshal *Ashfield Pennington (Played by: Silver Spectre) :Commonly appointed by the Emperor, it is traditionally the highest rank in the Imperial Marines. Has command over all marine formations. General * * :A four-star rank, it is the highest rank currently achievable by professional officers in the Imperial Marines. General''s are subordinate to the ''Field Marshal. Lieutenant-General * * * :A three-star rank, it is a superior rank to Major-General, but is subordinate to General. Major-General * * * * :A two-star rank, it is a superior rank to Brigadier, but is subordinate to higher ranks. Brigadier * * * * * * :A one-star rank, it is a superior rank to Colonel, but is subordinate to higher ranks. More ranks will be added as more members enlist. |-|Imperial Air Service= Marshal of the Air Service *Reginald Lockwood (Played by: Silver Spectre) :Commonly appointed by the Emperor, it is traditionally the highest rank in the Imperial Army. Has command over all aerial formations. Air Chief Marshal * * :A four-star rank, it is the highest rank currently achievable by professional officers in the Imperial Army. Air Chief Marshal''s are subordinate to the ''Marshal of the Air Service. Air Marshal * * * :A three-star rank, it is a superior rank to Air Vice-Marshal, but is subordinate to Air Chief Marshal. Air Vice-Marshal * * * * :A two-star rank, it is a superior rank to Air Commodore, but is subordinate to higher ranks. Air Commodore * * * * * * :A one-star rank, it is a superior rank to Group Captain, but is subordinate to higher ranks. More ranks will be added as more members enlist. |-|Imperial Gallian Aerospace Fleet= Grand Admiral of the Air *Jacques Bourseiller (Played by: Silver Spectre) :Commonly appointed by the Emperor, it is traditionally the highest rank in the Aerospace Fleet. Has command over all aerial fleet formations. Fleet Admiral of the Air * * :A four-star rank, it is the highest rank currently achievable by professional officers in the Aerospace Fleet. Fleet Admiral of the Air''s are subordinate to the ''Grand Admiral of the Air. Vice Fleet Admiral of the Air * * * :A three-star rank, it is a superior rank to Rear Fleet Admiral of the Air, but is subordinate to Fleet Admiral of the Air. Rear Fleet Admiral of the Air * * * * :A two-star rank, it is a superior rank to Fleet Commodore of the Air, but is subordinate to higher ranks. Fleet Commodore of the Air * * * * * * :A one-star rank, it is a superior rank to Fleet Captain, but is subordinate to higher ranks. More ranks will be added as more members enlist. Gallian Imperial Defense Forces The Gallian Imperial Defense Forces (GIDF) is the main military force of the Gallian Empire. It consists of the Army, the Navy, the Marine Corps, the Air Service, and the newly-formed Aerospace Fleet. In total, it is comprised of 5,880,500 enlisted personnel, with an additional 11,260,000 on reserve. It is headed by Imperial Commissioner Montgomery Bainbridge, which has total control of the five branches, and a Commission on Sovereignty Defense, comprised of two people from each branch. Its manpower is drawn from a large pool of volunteers, and wide conscription. All of the branches work together during operations and joint missions with other countries. Typically, every member swears their allegiance to the Monarch and the State. Imperial Gallian Army The Imperial Gallian Army (IGA) is the largest branch of the GIDF. It is Gallia's principal land warfare arm; and is one of the five uniformed services. As the oldest branch of the GIDF, the Imperial Army traces its roots back to the unofficial Gallian Revolutionary Army formed on 1884. After the revolution, it was disbanded, and the Imperial Army is formed in its place in 1894. The Imperial Army consists of 1,857,000 active personnel, with 4,222,500 in reserve. Equipment Vehicles A lesser epic fail Centurion.jpg|FV 178 Centurion MK XV The old main battle tank of the IGA, having been designed in Britain just after World War II ended. However, recent massive redesigns put it on the same footing as the M1 Abrams. It is armed with a smoothbore 120 mm high velocity gun which can fire at seven rounds per minute, and a secondary armament of a 20 mm gatling gun for anti-infantry and anti-air purposes. It has depleted uranium reinforced composite armor, giving it great protection against most anti-tank weaponry. It uses a 1,200 hp diesel engine, giving it a speed of 56 kph, and a hydropneumatic suspension, allowing an increased firing accuracy. Because of its reliability, there are many variants of this tank. Not meant to be that big.jpg|FV 193 Centaurus TBA Bigger than I imagined.jpg|FV 487 Challenger A next-generation main battle tank of the IGA, she has been put under mass production recently. She is armed with a smoothbore 120mm high velocity gun, and a secondary armament of a Gatling gun for anti-infantry, a prototype point-defense gun used to intercept missiles, and a missile launch system for anti-tank, anti-infantry, and anti-air use. It uses Chobham armor, giving it immense protection against most anti-tank weaponry; it has been reported to take 100 RPG rounds and still survive. It uses a 1,700 twin-turbo diesel engine and a torsion bar suspension, giving it a fast speed of 72 km/h. All of these are controlled by a five-man crew. With these features, it is no wonder this is called as one of the most advanced tanks in the world. Never again will I camouflage.jpg|FV 361 Carabinier The main light tank of the IGA, it is used as both as an armored reconnaissance vehicle and an infantry fighting vehicle. It is armed with a rifled 76 mm high velocity gun. It is one of the fastest tanks in the world, capable of reaching 93 km/h with its 420 HP diesel engine. However, as with all light tanks, it has thin armor, therefore it must use its agility to survive. On its standard layout, it can load 5 people inside, including the three-man crew, and has additional capacity for 10 people outside. Long but not tall.jpg|FV 509 Calliope A missile launch system used by the IGA, the Calliope SRBM launcher is armed with MGM-280 Advanced Tactical Offensive Missile System on 16 tubes. Each missile has the power of 5 kilotons, allowing it to devastate enemy troops. Its secondary armament are a machine guns, two missile launch systems, and in some variants, a 88mm rifled gun. It is also highly armored too; it can take several hits from a 120mm gun and still work. Although its main weakness is in the missile launcher; a well-placed round can blow up the SRBMs inside, destroying everything in a 1/8 kilometer radius. Weaponry Nicht the epidemic.jpg|VDV-86 The main weaponry of the majority of the Armed Forces of Gallia, it uses the standard 5.56 NATO ammunition, allowing it to have a powerful punch while not generating too much recoil. It has selective fire, which has four modes: (1) Safe, (2) One round, (3) Three-round burst and (4) Full automatic. Having high firepower, its ease of use, low production costs, and reliability gave it a very high reputation among the Armed Forces. Placeholder Image|MGM-280 Advanced Tactical Offensive Missile System TBA Imperial Gallian Navy The Imperial Gallian Navy (IGN) is the second largest branch of GIDF. The Navy was formed in 1895, along with the Marine Corps. The Navy is one of the most prestigious assignments in the GIDF. The Navy is mainly a surface fleet, commanding well over 400 ships, all with incredible firepower. The Navy's power lies primarily on battleships, carriers, and destroyers. The Imperial Navy consists of 1,547,500 active personnel, with 2,815,000 in reserve. Fleets Grand Fleet (Seymour)= HMS Hood (1991 Refit) 1.jpg|''Admiral''-class Battlecruiser Based off the HMS Hood which visited Kingsbridge in 1931, it was constructed under the orders of the Grand Admiral at that time. This is a refitted version, with 12 40cm guns in 4 turrets, a large secondary battery, a large AA installation, a helipad astern, and a complex VLS system. HMS Hood (2018 Refit) 1.jpg|''Sentinel''-class Battlecruiser A subclass of the Admiral-class, it is armed the same as the class it was based off. However, the secondary armament was replaced with a very powerful gun system, its AA was replaced with a new CIWS. A prototype retractable EW system was also installed, allowing it to jam electronical devices of enemies. SMS Königsberg 1.jpg|''Empire''-class Dreadnought An antiquated dreadnought, built just before WWI, it is armed with 18 46cm guns in 6 turrets, and a fairly large engine. With its less advanced engines, it has a speed of 185 knots, partly due to its odd hull. Nevertheless, it is still a reliable ship. Flughafen 1.jpg| MK I Richmond-class Air Base An air base utilizing the armored ring concept, its armored ring allows it to take a lot of punishment compared to other air bases. It also has a massive airwing of 210 planes, and has 24 40cm guns in 8 turrets, a bunch of oxygen torpedoes, and some MK45s for self defense. Totally not Nuclear Option.jpg|''Infallible''-class Aircraft Carrier The first nuclear-powered aircraft carrier of the Navy, it carries a large air wing of 101 R-45 Rapier''s, a bunch of choppers, and has additional space for more planes inside its enormous hangar. Its hull is also tough, able to take a lot of punishment, and it can also destroy various vessels with its railguns. HMS Incomparable.jpg|''Crowne-class Dreadnought Based off the British Incomparable-class, they have 9 51cm guns, mounted on a reliably-designed hull. It used to have a very thin armor that can be penetrated by even the smallest destroyer gun. However, it is now refitted with battleship-grade armor, making it a very capable ship. Arsenalschiff.jpg|''Daedalus''-class Arsenal Ship Derived from the "Arsenal Ship" class of battleship, it has a total number of 1312 missiles, including VLS missiles and anti-ship missiles, and a large battery of both anti-aircraft and anti-missile guns. One of these are enough to deter anything short of an entire surface fleet. Jerries I.jpg|''Princess Royal''-class Dreadnought One of the more antiquated ships of the Navy, it is armed with 10 53cm guns, many 15cm secondaries, and a large AA battery. It is also fairly fast, with a speed of 194.4 knots. Nevertheless, she is still a very rugged and reliable ship. Thinness V1.jpg|''Constitution''-class Battlecarrier TBA HMS Duke of Greybank.jpg|''Duke of Greybank''-class Dreadnought TBA HMS Coldharbour.jpg|''Coldharbour''-class Destroyer TBA HMS Chadwick.jpg|''Chadwick''-class Submarine TBA Jerries 2.jpg|''Birmingham''-class Aircraft Carrier The first aircraft carrier of Gallia, built during WWII, in fear of both Allied and Japanese attacks. It is a WWII style carrier carrying various prop planes, including fighters, dive bombers, and torpedo bombers. Currently, most of these ships are mothballed, and waiting to be refitted into the new Invincible-classes. Birmingham 2.0.jpg|''Invincible''-class Aircraft Carrier A massively refitted Birmingham-class carrier, it was made literally unrecognizable from the Birmingham-classes she was refitted from, it now sports a larger hangar, a completely redesigned engine, and a helicopter hangar. The only recognizable part of it can be seen in the hull. HMS Marlborough.jpg|''Marlborough''-class Battleship One of the first prototypes for a nuclear-powered fast battleship, it has an armament of 15 46cm guns in 5 turrets, various secondary batteries, an extensive AA battery, a VLS launch system, and some missile launchers. Its prototype nuclear engines allows it to reach speeds up to 194.6 knots. HMS Monarch.jpg|''Monarch''-class Battleship The first battleship of the IGN dedicated to being a command ship, it boasts many control centers where a commander can control a whole fleet, including its ships, its planes, and a massive supercomputer which controls all the weapons in the ship. In addition to that, it also has 10 53cm guns in 5 turrets, many secondary guns, a large AA suite, 2 helipads for SAR. It is also notable for being the first fully nuclear-powered ship, which gives the ship a fast 194.6 knots of speed. HMS Bellerophon.jpg|''Bellerophon''-class Battleship The second command ship of the IGN, it features the control centers from the Monarch, only enlarged a bit for more space inside them. It has a helipad which has a small hangar for a helicopter underneath. It also packs quite a hefty broadside, totaling 30 46cm barrels in 10 turrets, a lot of 13.3cm secondaries, an impressive AA suite, and 32 tubes of anti-ship missiles. HMS Temeraire.jpg|''Temeraire''-class Superbattleship The flagship of the IGN, it is Gallia's largest and most powerful ship yet built. Eschewing speed for sheer firepower, it features 48 46cm barrels in 16 turrets, quite a large secondary battery, and a smaller but still impressive AA battery. It is also notable for being close to stealthy, with its various antennas hidden inside the hull and superstructure. Despite all these features, it could go 194.4 knots. |-|Imperial 1st Fleet (Dunstan)= Placeholder Slot|Placeholder Text |-|Imperial Defense Fleet (Stylerson)= Placeholder Slot|Placeholder Text |-|Imperial Fortress Reserves (Schmidt)= QuickyGallianFortress(never got to post it).PNG|''Norma''-class Light Fortress is "Easy to use and simple to produce". Armed with 20400mm, sighting and tactical 130mm, general-purpose air defence 20mm guns, as well as tactical tomahawks and MCMs, this is something you don't want to forget. These fortresses are often beached in shallow waters, so they basically can't sink and due to the use of non complicated equipment, anyone can man them. |-|Next Member's Fleet Goes Here= Equipment Naval equipment goes here. BL 22 in MK I.jpg|''BL 22 in MK I'' The first custom-caliber gun of the IGN, it is designed to be superior to the 53 cm gun in all aspects. With a maximum range of 48 km, it will be used to snipe big targets from afar, with its almost-pinpoint accuracy, when paired with a fire control computer. Corps of Imperial Marines The Corps of Imperial Marines (IM) is the amphibious light infantry and elite arm of the GIDF. Formed at the same time as the Navy, the Imperial Marines are a highly specialized, adaptable, and elite light infantry force trained for rapid deployment. The Imperial Marines are able to operate in all environments and climates easily, due to the rigorous training they have to go through. The Corps of Imperial Marines consists of 1,083,250 active personnel, with 2,111,250 in reserve. Equipment The Corps of Imperial Marines uses the same equipment used by the Imperial Army. Imperial Air Service The Imperial Air Service (IAS) is the aerial warfare arm of the GIDF. Formed in 1913, it is one of the largest and most technologically advanced air forces in the world. It provides air support for surface forces, and aids in the deployment and evacuation of troops in the battlefield. The Imperial Air Service consists of 835,650 active personnel, with 1,407,500 in reserve. Equipment R-45 Crow plane.jpg|FAS-45 Rapier The first specially designed multi-purpose fighter from scratch by Gallia, considering that Gallia used to buy planes from other countries and refurbish those planes. The Rapier is designed to operate both in air and space. It has a small size, making it hard to hit and easily mounted on carriers. Its primary armament consists of three 40mm cannons for air combat and ground support, and four Whitfield multi-purpose missiles. It also have thrusters to improve its maneuverability in air and vacuum. If pushed to the limit, it can go to a speed of Mach 4. Imperial Aerospace Fleet The Imperial Aerospace Fleet is the aerospace arm of GIDF. The most recently formed of all branches, it was formed in 2015, with the first successful flying ship to be built. It will have total control over all aerospace ships of GIDF, and it will be a vital factor as Gallia enters the age of space. The Imperial Aerospace Fleet consists of 557,100 active personnel, with 703,750 in reserve. Fleets 1st Aerospace Fleet (Seymour)= You needed to fail.jpg|FSX-CC07-class Battlecruiser The first successful flying ship of Gallia, the FSX-CC07 is a prototype battlecruiser built along with the research of Advanced Rocketry. Because it is a prototype, it still has some flaws to be kinked out. Currently, it only has an armament of 51 204cm guns in 17 turrets. Green screen of death.jpg|''Arion''-class Battlecruiser The finished version of the FSX-CC07 prototype, it still retains the same amount of 204cm guns, except for the last four, which has been repositioned. In addition, it has a horizontal MCM launch system, with a total of 48 added to the ship. In addition, it also has a railgun system embedded in the ship, a few anti-ship missiles, and also has flares and AA railguns as air defense. FV 005 Archon.PNG|''Hydra''-class Battlecruiser Bought from FSI, the Hydra is a large, heavily armed and armoured spacecraft designed for ship to ship combat. The primary battery is two Mk 2 MACs, supported by 21 Mk 3 railguns in seven three gun turrets. Secondary battery consists of 28 Mk 1 railguns in side sponsons. Missile armament consists of 16 Type 11 multi-purpose missile pods and two banks of eight (totaling 16 pods) heavy anti ship missiles. The ship also has 18 defensive PDRGs. FV 006 Dreadnought.PNG|''Theseus''-class Battlecarrier Bought from FSI, the Theseus is a heavy cruiser equipped with fighter and bomber craft. To date it is most heavily armed and armoured spacecraft ever built by FSI, clad in places with 3 meters of grade A titanium. Primary armament is four Mk 2 MACs and three turret mounted Mk 3 railguns. Secondary armament consists of 16 Mk 1 railgun turrets (three guns per turret) and 24 defensive PDRGs. The vessel also carriers 16 Shipbreaker anti ship missiles. Dione-class.jpg|''Dione''-class Battleship Used to be the UAC Hammerfell, an Augustus-class battleship, it crashed down the mountain due to an error with the slipspace drive, disabling most of the advanced UAC technology. It is mostly the same as the Augustus-class battleship, with the sail gun placement, and the MCMs, except of the replacement of the 204cm guns with 204cm railguns, and two temporary rotary railguns where the MK-6 MACs were used to be placed. This is the flagship of the Gallian Aerospace Fleet. |-|Next Member's Fleet Goes Here= Conflicts The Gazette *''March 8, 2015'' The navy has been made official! Users can now join this navy. Category:Navies and Fleets Category:New/Small Navies Category:Full Nations Category:SSA Members